confessions
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Kei’s nightmares are getting more violent and it’s worrying Sho. When he walks in on one Sho is stunned to know they are about him dying. When things get heated confessions are made.


Title: Confessions

Author: Gacktaddict1330

Genre: angst???/romance???

Rating: M

Warnings: Ooc-ness that can be expected out of me by now cuss words, and malexmale sex

Summary: Kei's nightmares are getting more violent and it's worrying Sho. When he walks in on one Sho is stunned to know they are about him dying. When things get heated confessions are made.

Notes: This story sucks. It's a fail, and epic fail.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!

* * *

Sho watched as Kei tossed and turned on his cot bed, worried for the smaller man.

'His dreams are becoming more violent.' He thought taking a step toward the smaller man.

"No…Trap…SHO!" Kei screamed raising up. Sho stood, stunned at the older man's outburst. He watched Kei for a moment before realizing the older man was crying.

"Kei?" He called walking up behind the vampire.

"Sh-Sho?" Kei sobbed looking over his shoulder.

"Shhh. It's alright Kei. I'm here, don't cry." Sho whispered wrapping his arms around the small shoulders, pulling him to his chest. Kei sobbed harshly, turning to Sho and burying his face in the taller man's shirt.

"Don't cry Kei, it's alright."

"I thought you were gone! I thought you were dead!"

"No Kei, I'm right in front of you. I'm not dead I promise." Sho whispered into puffy blonde hair. Raising Kei's face to him he wiped the tears from his cheeks gently. He was surprised however when the small vampire whimpered at the loss of contact when he removed his thumbs. Before wither of them realized Sho had begun kissing Kei with abandon, throwing all his pent up passion into the kiss. Breaking it they stared at each other, lust and love apparent in both men's eyes.

"I want you." Was the simple phrase Kei uttered. Bleu eyes widened before a smile formed. Sho grabbed Kei's smaller hand and led him to his room, gently pushing him onto the bed.

"Fine you can have me." He whispered seductively, before beginning to take the smaller man's shirt off his lithe form. Kei moaned at the first fleeting touched across the bare skin of his collar. His breathe rushed past his lips like a harsh kiss. Once his shirt was unbuttoned Kei flipped their positions so he was straddling Sho. HE leaned down and kissed the younger man gently. Pulling back he pulled the tight shirt off his new lover, eager to not let him break contact he kissed him again, unbuttoning and unzipping the man's pants. At the first touch of cool skin Sho moaned into their connection his body arching. Kei smiled and ran his hand along the younger man's cock, drinking in his heated moans.

"K-Kei!" He cried. Kei pulled away and ignoring the whimper at the loss he pulled the taller man's pants off of him. Sho shivered when the cool air caressed his heated flesh. Looking at the naked body below him Kei felt himself hardening to the point of pain and he whimpered. Sho reached up and unzipped Kei's pants, tugging on them.

"Sho?"

"Off." He commanded. Kei obliged and stood long enough to remove his own pants before straddling the brunette once more.

"Better?" HE asked. Sho bucked his hips, causing wonderful friction between them.

"Much." Sho mumbled. Kei looked at the beautiful body below him, gritting his teeth to keep from coming right there. Sho's cheeks were flushed; from the heat between their bodies or embarrassment Kei did not know, and his eyes were clouded by lust.

"Kei? Are you alright?" Sho asked.

"Yes, why?" Kei asked.

"You were staring so intently at me." Sho answered. Kei leaned down and kissed his younger lover gently, conveying hidden emotions.

"Nothing wrong at all love." Kei ran a hand down Sho's chest, marveling at how smooth and soft the man's skin was. Leaning down he nipped and suckled on the tan flesh of the young man's neck. Sho moaned loudly, blushing when he felt Kei's fingers delicately run over his pre-cum covered tip.

"You're beautiful Sho." Kei whispered lovingly. The brunette felt himself responding eagerly to the vampires gentle and delicate touches.

"I want you Sho." The blonde whispered. Sho's hips bucked involuntarily.

"SO take me!" He moaned. Kei shook his head, flipping them so Sho was straddling him once more.

"I want you, but I want you inside me." The vampire growled in a sultry tone. Bleu eyes widened considerably.

"K-Kei?"

""I want to feel you inside me Sho. Please?" Kei pleaded, meeting shocked bleu eyes. Slowly, Sho nodded. Kei smiled.

"W-we have no lubricant Kei." Sho said, biting back a moan as Kei began to stroke his erection.

"I don't care Sho." Kei moaned in frustration.

"Kei I…I've…I've never done this…I don't know what I'm doing." Sho admitted. Kei sighed, sitting up. He flipped them so Sho was sitting up against the head bored and he straddled the younger man's hips once more.

"I'm going to show you love." Kei whispered. Grabbing Sho's member he lined it up with his entrance before slowly guiding himself down. Sho gasped at the warmth that surrounded him.

"This is how you do it Sho." Kei mumbled. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the younger man's lips before raising up only to slam himself back down.

Sho gasped, his hips thrusting upwards of their own accord. The vampire moaned loudly, a small smile gracing his full lips.

"Just like that Sh-Sho." He gasped. Sho experimentally thrust his hip, smiling when he was rewarded with a breathy moan.

"I think I've got it now." He whispered. Gently grabbing Kei's hips he raised the small vampire and thrust upwards ripping a scream from his lovers throat.

"F-Fuck!" Kei screamed. Sho smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kei, unintentionally thrusting deeper into the small vampire.

"Sho…faster please." Kei whispered against the human's lips. Sho nodded and began a series of thrusts that ripped screams from his lovers throat. After what seemed like hours Kei reached in between them and began to stroke himself. Sho smacked his hand away gently, beginning to stroke Kei himself. Feeling him tense Sho began to stroke faster and harder. Kei's eyes closed as he held himself up by his hands on the bed, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

"Open your eyes love. I want to see you." Sho whispered in a pleading tone. Kei opened his eyes and looked at the human he knew he could never leave, the human who had stolen his heart.

"Thank-you." Sho mumbled still stroking Kei. The vampire tensed and with a final scream of Sho's name he came, emptying himself into the talented hand.

Sho moaned loudly at the feeling of Kei's muscles clenched around him. Within a few more well angled but erratic thrusts he came as well. Laying back he rolled onto his side and began to pull out of his lovers spent body.

"Don't." Kei whispered. Sho looked confused.

"Stay like this, just a while longer." Kei begged. Sho nodded pulling the smaller man close. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's neck closing his eyes.

"Kei?" She began hesitantly.

"Hm, yes?"

"I…I love you. I have for a long time." The human admitted. Kei pulled himself as close as he could to the taller man.

"I love you too Sho. I promise I do." He said. Sho smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Kei lay awake for hours, think of his own confession.

"I do love him…: He said aloud. Closing his green eyes he joined his young lover in a world of sleep, his nightmares no longer plaguing him whenever Sho was near.

~Owari~


End file.
